


Try to see it once my way

by xephyr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, M/M, that's it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: It's taken Newton a long time to get Hermann to this point in their relationship, but it's finally going to pay off. He needs Hermann there with him at the end of the world, and he'll do anything to make it happen.He needs the man he's in love with to stand alongside him (even if he is only human)AKA: Hermann Drifts and Newt keep him company





	Try to see it once my way

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... right?

Hermann said yes.  
  


"Are you sure about this?"  
  


Newt smiled up at Hermann as he helped him adjust the PONS interface onto his head properly. It had taken a lot of trial and error, but Hermann had finally agreed to meet Alice and Newt couldn't have been more thrilled. At first he had been hesitant, which Newt had completely understood. I mean, it wasn’t every day you had the chance to meld minds with the most incredible and beautiful specimen in the world. He could only vaguely remember the nerves he felt the first time he’d done this, the ice cold terror that had raced through his veins that made him shake like a leaf, and in retrospect he didn’t know what he was scared of. What was there to be scared of, anyway?  
  


The only thing that scared him about it now was the fact that in an alternate timeline, in an alternate universe, there existed a version of him that had never mustered up the courage to press the button.  
  


"Yeah, man. Trust me, you'll love it." He leaned up to kiss him fast and hard as he adjusted the settings on the interface. "I've told Alice all about you. She's fucking stoked, dude."  
  


Hermann looked over his shoulder, eyeing her tank with more than a bit of unease. "Well, I suppose I'm glad one of us is 'stoked', as you say."  
  


Newt mouthed at his neck in reassurance, tongue flitting over his pulse point. He pointedly ignored the compulsory desire to bite down on it. He had more than enough blood of his own, he reminded himself. "Come on, Herms. There's really nothing to be worried about. I'll be here the whole time."  
  


He sighed as Newt settled down between his knees on his plush carpet, running his hands up his thighs. He needed Hermann to go through with this. The thought of having him turn away from all this was unthinkable and he knew he had to up his game if he wanted to keep this going. If he failed… he didn’t even know what They would do to him. That, and Alice would think he was a complete loser. He toyed with Hermann’s belt, grinning up at him the way he knew he loved. For extra measure, he batted his eyelashes suggestively.  
  


Hermann huffed an exasperated sigh, averting his gaze as a flush touched the highpoint of his cheekbones. Got him. “Alright, Newton, let’s hurry this up.” Newt undid his belt entirely and unzipped his pants, nuzzling his face into the warm heat of his crotch through his underwear.  
  


They wanted this so bad. He did, too. He couldn’t think of a single thing he wanted more than for Hermann to be at his side when the Kaiju hit Mount Fuji, forever changing this world into something much more beautiful. He could see Hermann in his mind’s eye, standing with him as they watched the clouds roil and die with millions of tons of ash and toxic gas pouring into the sky. Hermann would look at it in wonder, and he would _understand_ what the Precursors had set out to do. What Newt had helped them do. And, if everything worked out, what Hermann had helped him do. In his vision, he’d take one last breath of air before he smiled at him and Hermann would finally manage to tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him to look at him, and he’d smile back. He’d lean in and kiss him like the world was ending because it _was_ , and everything would be perfect.  
  


But none of that would happen unless he got past this first step. He could feel himself hardening in his pants but he ignored it because this wasn’t about him tonight. “You ready?” He asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice and ultimately failing.  
  


“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hermann carded his fingers through his hair almost lovingly and Newt struggled not to push into his hand like a cat demanding to be pet. Thinking about cats right now probably wasn’t the best idea, because a cat would _not_ be doing this. He pulled Hermann out of his underwear completely as he reached for the button to activate the PONS interface and took him in his mouth before finally and firmly pressing it.  
  


Hermann’s hand tightened in his hair like a vice as he entered the Drift, pulling at the roots and making him whine obscenely and screw his eyes shut as he felt his head being pulled backwards at an impossibly odd angle, and it felt _so good_. He looked up at him after a moment and could only smile adoringly at the way Hermann looked with his eyes rolled back into his head, back plastered to the back of Newt’s leather chair as he trembled under the power of it all. After the initial shock had passed, Newt bent back down to take his now fully hard shaft into his mouth once more, relishing in the soft sounds Hermann made under him. If he was reacting to him or Alice, he couldn’t tell.  
  


Alice would make it so good for him, he knew. He knew because he’d done it a thousand times and it blew his mind every single time. She would lead him through it in the way she hadn’t had to do for Newt since the first time he’d done this years ago, and she would be gentle with him. Hermann was hot and heavy in his mouth and he tried to imagine what Alice was showing him. She’d show him Their Home, and she’d tell him about how fucking beautiful the sky gets when the burning red planet is eclipsed during that split second of Second Sundown, and he would be able to see how the giant storm clouds spit out angry multi-faceted bolts of lightning that echo across the entire Anteverse, and he would _get_ it. He would understand because there’s no way to witness any of that and not _feel_ something. There’s no way you can see visions of the Anteverse, beautiful and fearsome in its glory, and not feel saddened by the fact that Earth will never be able to match even a fraction of its splendor.  
  


He’d see Them, too, if They let him. He hummed around his shaft as he bobbed his head at a leisurely pace. Newt had tried to tell Them about Hermann and tried to explain how much he needed him but they had ignored him off every time as if he were nothing but an errant gnat. Which, to be fair, compared to Them, he was. He was never punished for it, so he took it as a silent blessing. All he wanted was to do good by Them, and he knew Hermann would help make it even better. He wanted it so bad that he couldn’t even remember a time where he _hadn’t_ wanted this and the fleeting thought of not having Them in his mind at every waking moment almost brought him to the brink of tears.  
  


Would Hermann get to see Them? Would they grace him with Their presence on the very first Drift? They had denied Newt for so long because he hadn’t been worthy of Their attention and he understood why because he had always been less than satisfactory and simply _not enough_. That’s why he had driven himself to getting six doctorates by the time he was twenty-five and why he had worked as tirelessly as he did to become the head of research for Shao Industries and also why he had gotten nearly the entirety of his upper body tattooed with _awful_ and _gorgeous_ Kaiju and somehow, still, that hadn’t been enough for Them. He never could be enough for Them, and once he had accepted the fact that a mere human could _never_ be enough after many nights of drinking and pathetically crying himself to sleep, They appeared.  
  


He realized that had been his lesson all along.  
  


He sucked him off with desperate intent, wanting this to feel as good for Hermann as he possibly could because They _needed_ him. They needed Hermann with Newt to share the burden of being human and perhaps… perhaps because he loved him, too.  
  


Hermann was close. He could feel it not only from the signs that Hermann himself was giving off, but through the ghost-Drift with Alice as well. He couldn’t see Hermann in the Drift itself of course, but he could hear snippets of his thoughts through Alice even though they sounded like they were underwater. _I can’t do this, I can’t, I-- Newton, I’m--_  
  


Hermann cried out as he came and Newt wasn’t surprised when hot ropes of cum hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed every last drop almost reverently.  
  


It took a long time for Hermann to recover as he tried to get his breath under control and Newt didn’t rush him. He pulled off of his dick completely and tucked him back into his pants and he contentedly rested his head on Hermann’s thigh. There was a soft thud as Hermann removed the PONS and dropped it onto the plush carpet. Alice watched approvingly from her tank, and Newt could tell the she liked him.  
  


“Did you see Them?” Newt asked quietly as he looked up at Hermann from his thigh.  
  


His left iris was circled in blood as he looked down at him and he was _beautiful_. He looked at Newt with a level of intensity that could only mean one thing.  
  


“Mount Fuji.” He sounded wrung out and utterly exhausted but best of all he knew that he finally _understood_.  
  


Newt felt tears brimming in his eyes as he smiled up at Hermann with all the love in his soul. He grabbed hold of one of Hermann’s wrists and brought it to his face, gently brushing his lips over his knuckles in a kiss and nuzzling into the soft human skin.  
  


“I need you there with me, Herms. I love you and I can’t do this without you. Please?”  
  


Hermann said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/newtcumszler is my pacrim twitter. yes that is actually the @ I'm using.


End file.
